


Please

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus's thoughts during his and Severus's last meeting in <i>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

"Severus..."

Time slows as Severus steps towards him, all others falling by the wayside.

His life for Harry's, for peace—there is no question. Hoping, as his eyes meet those of a desperate Draco, that it would be no different were it simply his life for Severus's.

He reaches out with his mind, deeper than he's ever dared delve before, to the raw, wounded place ringed by resentment and helplessness—the place Voldemort has never touched.

"Severus...please..."

The one power Voldemort can never possess.

And as Severus's face goes hard with pain, he knows they will prevail.

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
